Prom Night
by Twilighter109
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob go to their first prom together.


Prom Night

Snow covered the ground outside, and it was freezing. Even for a girl who was half human, half vampire. But I really didn't care. Tonight was about me, Jacob, and our first prom together.

"Come on, Ness."Alice urged, coming up behind me and dragging me away from the window. "If you're going to be ready in time to leave, we have to get you ready."

I had asked Alice to help me get ready for the prom, since Jake and I were the only ones who decided to go and I thought I would give her something to do. Big mistake. She always got kind of pushy when she helped me get ready for something big. But she's my Aunt and I love her.

She dragged me upstairs and into her room which had the biggest bathroom in the house, and sat me down on the couch. (No need for a vampire to have a bed)

"I found the perfect dress for you." She chimed. She seemed proud of herself to.

She went into her walk in closet, and came out carrying a garment bag. Alice always tried to keep the clothes she bought in the best condition possible. She unzipped the bag, pulled out the dress, and held it up for me to see. It was perfect, it was a beautiful shade of purple, was floor length and sleeveless.

Alright I take it back, I was glad I asked Alice to help me get ready for the prom, she always knew what to do when it came to these things.

"Alice, thank you," I stuttered with my words. "It's perfect."

"You really like it?" She asked, smiling.

"Like is an understatement." I smiled back.

"Fabulous. Okay let's get you dressed."

She helped me to get into the dress. Not that I really needed help, it just made it easier to get on when she helped me.

When the dress was on, she didn't even give me a chance to look at myself. Instead she dragged me into the enormous bathroom and plopped me down in her pink styling chair. It took her about twenty minutes to do my hair, twisting it every which way as she pined and curled my hair. Then she gave me the shoes. Black strap on heels.

Finally she let me look in the mirror. I stared at myself in disbelief. I turned to Alice. "Thank you so much, I look great."

"Uh, that's an understatement, you look perfect." She giggled, and she gave me a hug. "Come on, I think Jacob is here."

"How do you know, I thought you couldn't see werewolfs." I asked

"I can't see them, but I can smell them." She giggled again. Sometimes Alice was just too cheery for me to keep up.

She turned toward the door and dragged me with her, nearly tripping over my dress on the way out. I guess I inherited my clumsiness from my mother. When we reached the top of the stairs, she stopped me, took one last look at me, then sent me down by myself.

Jacob was waiting for me at the bottom. He was in his tux, and had a corsage in his hand. He was talking to my mother and father, my father going over the rules he and my mother had for Jacob and I. When he heard me coming down the stairs, he turned and faced me. So did my parents.

"Wow." was all he could say. I blushed, and looked down at the floor. Alice then came down the stairs, acting innocent. I just knew she was watching me before to make sure that everything went perfectly.

"You did a great job with her Alice." Jacob complemented.

"Thank you." She said, holding her head high, again seeming proud of herself.

"Well we better get going." Jacob added. He turned to my father. "I promise I'll take good care of her."

"You'd better." He replied stiffly.

I walked up to him, a soft smile on my face, "Night daddy, I'll be back by midnight." I kissed him goodnight. "Night mom." I added hugging her.

"Have fun." She encouraged.

"Wow, Ness, what did Alice do to you?" Emmett asked, taking time away from the flatscreen to see what was going on.

"Oh, ha ha, Emmett you're so funny." Alice laughed sarcastically, punching him in the arm as she walked by. "Have fun." She yelled from the living room.

"Yea, have fun." Emmett smiled, as he walked away, rubbing his arm from where Alice punched him. I thought I even heard him mumble an "Ouch." Never have I heard him say that.

"Thanks." I yelled back.

"Come on, Ness." Jacob smiled, a little too excitedly. "Your dads letting us borrow the Vanquish, and I can't wait to trash it."

A sharp growl ripped from my father's throat, an angry expression on his face. "If you even get one scratch on that car, and don't worry, I'll be able to tell, I'll-." That's where I cut him off.

"Dad." I snapped, throwing a sharp look in his direction.

"Edward, relax," my mom soothed. "Jacob wouldn't really trash the Vanquish, would he?" She shot a look at Jacob, just as I had with my father.

"No of course not." He said sarcastically. That just upset my father even more. He tried to lung at Jacob. My mother had to restrain him.

"Well, see you later." I smiled, and pushed Jacob out the door.

"Night." He turned and waved back.

He led me to the car and opened the passenger door for me. I got in, making sure that my dress was out of the way before he shut the door. My feet were freezing in the open toed shoes that Alice had given me. And the snow soaked the hem of my dress.

Jacob climbed into the driver's seat and turned toward me before he put the key in the ignition. "Give me your left hand." He smiled at me. I obeyed, extending my arm toward him. He grasped it lightly with his left hand and pulled the corsage out with his right hand, holding it up for me to see. I had completely forgotten about it. He slid it onto the arm that he held. "There, now you're ready." I smiled at him, and again I blushed.

We drove to the school in silence. Snow began to fall. I had to admit it, I was beginning to get nervous. I began fidgeting with my corsage.

Everyone stared at the car as we pulled into the parking lot. Oh, yea, this car is _really_ inconspicuous, I thought. Jacob pulled into a parking space not far from the door. When he put the car in park and turned it off, he got out and came around to my side of the car, opened the door, and helped me out, shutting the door behind me.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand, for mine.

I placed my hand in his. "Mm-hm," I nodded, not meeting his eyes.

He unhooked is hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist holding me close to his scorching body. "Don't be nervous." He soothed as we walked toward the door.

When we walked into the gym, more than half students were on the dance floor. Unfortunately, I didn't inherit my father's dancing ability.

"Come on, let's dance." Jacob said as he began pulling me toward the dance floor.

"Jake, I don't know, I can't-" I stuttered. He had cut me off.

"Come on, I'll help you." He gave me a reassuring smile. I unwillingly agreed, and he pulled me into the crowd of people. A slow song had just begun as we ventured further into the crowd.

Jacob finally stopped when we made it to the middle of the floor. He slowly turned around to face me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to his chest and we began rocking back and forth.

"See this isn't too bad." he chuckled

"Your right, it's not." I agreed. "I'm glad we came."

"Me too." He leaded down and kissed my forehead.

I laid my head against his chest and placed his face in my hair. I did not want this moment to end. But it would end when the song did.

"I love you." I sounded as if I was going to cry. It was all just so perfect.

"Love you to." he replied, leaning his head against mine.  
I didn't want this moment to end.


End file.
